Aventuras en el Zoológico
by HimitsuNoSeb
Summary: Ereri. Pavo Real!Eren x Levi. No zoofilia, ni furry.—Soy Eren Jaeger, el pavo real. Mira mis plumas, ¿Verdad que son hermosas? Soy el mejor ejemplar de macho que podrás encontrar en mi especie. Una oportunidad como esta no te la puedes perder —. Una de las cejas del humano se alzó con incredulidad. ¿Acaso aquel ave estaba intentando ligárselo? ¿A él? ¿De verdad?


**Título:** Aventuras en el Zoológico.

 **Pareja:** Eren x Levi.

 **Advertencias:** Pavo Real!Eren x Levi. Animales parlantes. Magia y dones al estilo del Dr. Dolittle. Levi uke.

 **Género:** Romance, humor, parodias, etc.

 **Dedicado a:** Todas las personas amantes del Ereri :'3

 **Anuncio de Aclaración de Derechos (?):** Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan no me pertenece a mí, sino al señor Hajime Isayama. Todo lo que escribo es sin fines de lucro, sólo por el mero placer de escribir cosas raras (?).

Hola! Vengo con un nuevo fanfic xD. Ya sé, ¿Por qué no actualizo en vez de seguir publicando? Pero es que estoy llena de ideas (?). Y este fic se me ocurrió hoy día, mientras estaba sentada en un parque. Habían muchas palomas y los machos no paraban de inflarse y coquetearle a las hembras, y de hecho recordé un doujinshi donde Eren es un pavo real y me dije: Why not? xD y aquí está xD

Es algo raro, pero no teman (?).

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno: Conociendo a Eren, el Pavo Real.**

Levi Ackerman era el encargado del área de aves en el zoológico con más animales en el mundo: El zoológico de Berlín, en Alemania.  
Era un trabajo honrado, exigente, divertido para muchos, pero todo un desafío para el chico de cabellos negros, que si bien no amaba su trabajo, hacía todo lo mejor que podía.

Para el resto de trabajadores del zoológico, tener a Levi entre sus filas era más de lo que podrían esperar. Su estampa dominante y ruda era de mucha utilidad cuando tenían problemas con los animales, pues hasta el más grande león y el oso más letal, eran apenas unos cachorritos al lado del pequeño francés, quien a base de miradas y órdenes, lograba poner el zoológico en calma.

Es por esto que todos le llamaban: "El Gran Domador", nombre que le valió fama en cuanto a la vida zoológica.

¿Quién no se sentiría aliviado luego de que disciplinaran a sus animales? Es por esto que muchas nuevas ofertas de trabajo llegaban al Ackerman, aunque este las rechazaba por el hecho de que no quería llevar su secreto mucho más allá de lo que ya lo tenía.

¿Qué si tenía un secreto? Oh, sí, y era algo que escapaba de la realidad de muchos, mientras que a otros provocaría risas. Y de no ser porque se los había demostrado, ni siquiera Hanji Zoe —la veterinaria encargada del zoológico— y Erwin Smith —el director del zoológico—, le creerían.

En un principio ellos también pensaron que Levi estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga o alcohol, aunque pronto desecharon esa idea, ya que Levi Ackerman no era alguien que disfrutara de las bromas en general.  
Todos sabían que era un amargado, así que no estaba en su sistema mentir o bromear a cerca de un tema tan importante como el que le concernía. Además era su palabra, su orgullo y su reputación las que estaban involucradas en el caso de que estuviera fingiendo.

Pero Levi tenía un don mágico, algo que muchas personas desearían tener, peor que lamentablemente no tienen.  
Su "don" para domar animales iba mucho más allá de su personalidad tan firme y dominante- La razón principal por la que era obedecido por todas las especies, era su capacidad de comunicarse con ellos.

Sí, sonará fantasioso, pero Levi podía hablar con animales desde su infancia, en la que sólo era un niño pequeño sin nadie que se preocupara por él.  
Bueno, no es que haya sido criado por animales o algo por el estilo, pero frente a su soledad, las fuerzas supremas procuraron darle un don que a futuro nunca le dejara solo. Pues si los humanos lo dejaban de lado, siempre tenía a todo el resto de seres dispuestos a ayudarle.

Ese era el secreto tras la fama del pelinegro, un don que Hanji Zoe moría por tener. Y pese a sus muchos experimentos e intentos por poder hablar con los animales como lo hacía su amigo, jamás pudo lograrlo.  
Incluso a Erwin no le quedaba más que cuidar de su amigo, para que no fuera a irse a otro zoológico y dejarlos sin el saber cómo se sentían sus animales. 

**(Ereri) (Eruri) (Ereri) (Eruri) (Ereri) (Eruri) (Ereri) (Eruri) (Ereri) (Eruri)**

El día en que una nueva carga de aves llegaría al zoológico, Levi estaba cansado, estresado e histérico, ya que los días anteriores había habido un revuelo en el corral de las aves, siendo el tema principal el hecho de que llegarían nuevos compañeros.

Levi estaba cansado de oírles quejarse sobre la comida, sobre el espacio, sobre el hecho de que ya no serían tan admirados y muchos otros temas que al pelinegro le valían un pepino.  
Lo único que odiaba de su don es que no sólo tenía que soportar las quejas de los humanos, sino que además a esto se le agregaban los animales, los cuales a veces se esforzaban por ser pesados y desagradables.

Su ceño se encontraba notablemente fruncido para cuando el cargamento llegó, traído directamente desde el sur de Asia, con especies nativas de ese lugar.

El papeleo siempre lo aburría, por lo que prefirió dejarle todo a Erwin , mientras él se dedicaba a revisar que todo estuviera listo en los corrales para las aves, con sus fuentes falsas y el medio perfecto para que estas se desenvolvieran bien, sin contraer enfermedades, ni nada que pusiera sus vidas en peligro.  
Ya luego les preguntaría si estaban bien cuando les conociera. 

**(Ereri) (Eruri) (Ereri) (Eruri) (Ereri) (Eruri) (Ereri) (Eruri) (Ereri) (Eruri)**

—Todas las aves nuevas fueron puestas en su respectivo lugar, Levi. ¿Irás a conocerlas? Hay unas especies verdaderamente maravillosas… Me alegra haberlas pedido —.

El rubio americano director del zoológico esbozó una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, meneando la silla en la que estaba sentado. Frente a él se encontraba su trabajador estrella, y el que se haría responsable de los animales recién llegados, el cual lucía cansado y estresado.  
¿Tanto trabajo le daban los animales como para que luciera peor que otros días?  
El que el día recién estuviera comenzando no traía nada bueno, así que esperaba que sus animales no empeoraran el carácter del francés, o rodarían cabezas. Figurativamente, claro.

—Bien. ¿Llegó todo lo que pediste? En cuanto salga de aquí iré a ver las condiciones en las que vienen. ¿La cuatro ojos ya los revisó? Los viajes generalmente son terribles para las aves, así que no quiero tener engendros enfermos o maltrechos —Cruzándose de brazos, el chico de estatura pequeña observó al rubio a los ojos, esperando que entendiera que sus exigencias siempre debían ser tomadas en cuenta.

—Está todo listo, Levi. Hanji les dio el veredicto y por eso cada ave fue puesta donde corresponde. La estrella de este cargamento es la criatura más maravillosa que he visto… Deberías verlo, es el macho más bello que hemos tenido y eso me llena de orgullo —.

Erwin Smith solía ser paternal con sus animales, quizás como un reemplazo de lo poco cálido que era con el resto de los humanos.  
No se podía decir nada sobre su amabilidad, su caballerosidad y el que fuera un hombre correcto y sincero, pero su poco tacto lo volvía alguien de pensamientos fríos, lo que muchas veces le acarreaba el que el resto lo respetara demasiado, casi rallando en el temor.

Como fuera, mientras siguiera siendo el buen jefe que era, a Levi no le importaría si trataba o no a los animales como a sus hijos.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es? ¿Hablas del pavo real que pediste? Espero que sea un buen sujeto, o de lo contrario ni siquiera su belleza lo salvará de mí —Si había algo que caracterizaba a Levi, era que no se medía con los animales.  
No, no era maltrato animal, sino simplemente "disciplina". Si los trabajadores del zoológico respetaban al Ackerman, sus especies lo hacían más.

—Descuida, él y su hembra son maravillosos. Vienen de la misma camada, así que espero que pronto nos den crías para sorprender a la comunidad tanto como me sorprendieron y maravillaron a mí —.

—Sí, sí, ya veremos. ¿No tienes nada más que decir? Bien, me retiro —Y de la misma forma silenciosa en la que había entrado al despacho de su jefe, se retiró, enfilando su camino hacia el lugar donde lo esperaban los nuevos.

Debía decir que las palabras de Smith habían causado curiosidad en él. Sabía de sobra que los pavos reales eran criaturas sorprendentemente bellas, pues eran su animal favorito de entre todos.  
La magnificencia de su cola y los bellos colores verdosos y azulados que tenían, hacían de éste el número uno en el ranking del francés. Realmente le gustaban mucho, sin importar cuantos cuidados debiera tener con ellos.  
Anteriormente en el zoológico habían tenido un macho de esa especie, pero el descuido de algunos trabajadores y la ausencia del Ackerman, provocaron que el ave lamentablemente muriera.  
Desde ese entonces que habían procurado traer uno nuevamente, peor no habían tenido la oportunidad hasta el día de hoy, donde por fin llegaba la valiosa mercancía que tanto él como Erwin esperaban.

En cuanto se acercó un poco al corral nuevo de las aves, hubo algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco.  
El revuelo que había más adelante hizo crecer su vena de la frente, pues lejos de que los trabajadores lo llamaran, parecían que apostaban jocosamente por quién ganaría de los dos animales que se enfrentaban.  
Y para sorpresa de él, era algo que no se le hubiera ocurrido.

— ¡Maldito caballo! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡Aniquilar, aniquilar! —Casi parecía una escena de película la que veía, donde el hermoso pavo real de Erwin daba una paliza a uno de sus sementales equinos, el cual saltaba y relinchaba, intentando quitarse a la fiera ave que jalaba su crin con el pico.

— ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Ayuda! Tonto pájaro, ¡No jales mi hermoso cabello! —Jean gritaba desaforado, aunque sólo Levi era capaz de entender lo que el adolorido caballo gritaba.  
Y juraba que habría reído, si no fuera porque él era Levi Ackerman y eso era algo que no estaba incluido en su sistema.

— ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? ¿Eh? Ustedes, retírense del lugar —Antes de que pudiera continuar, lanzó una mirada venenosa a todos los trabajadores que miraban la situación, alejándolos con su sola presencia. Todos sabían que no debían hacer enojar al chico, así que no tardaron en apartarse del lugar, dándole el espacio para poder disciplinar a los animales.

Quizás fue su mismo tono dominante el que hizo que el pavo real se alejara del caballo, soltándole el crin para volver a saltos y aleteos hasta su corral correspondiente.

—Pregunté que qué mierda ocurría aquí, Kirschtein. ¿Por qué estabas recibiendo una paliza por parte de un ave? Y tú —Su mirada enojada volteó al hermoso macho de la familia de los galliformes, intentando pasar por alto lo grandioso que era. Erwin tenía razón, sin duda aquel macho sería una gran atracción para las personas en el zoológico. — ¿Por qué tú, un puto pájarraco recién llegado se estaba peleando con el caballo? ¿Sabes que aquí hay normas, no? Y el que se asegura que sean cumplidas, soy yo. Porque quien manda no son ustedes —.

Con látigo en mano el pelinegro se acercó hasta el corral, saltando el cerco de madera para adentrarse al lugar, observando directamente al pavo real, el cual le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad.  
¿Oh? ¿El pajarito tenía cojones? Le importaba un carajo que estuviera recién llegado y fuera delicado. Él le haría saber por qué era llamado "El Gran Domador".

— ¡Yo no hice nada! Sólo dije que era un tonto pájaro suicida porque dijo que escaparía hoy en la noche. ¡Y no me estaba dando una paliza! —Ha, el orgullo del caballo habló por este, aunque Levi sabía lo boca floja que era Jean. No por nada era uno de los que más dolores de cabeza le daba.  
Aunque no podía negar que el hecho de que recibiera una paliza por parte de un ave, le causaba gracia.  
Ya luego metería el dedo en la llaga de Kirschtein hasta cansarse.  
Pero de momento era otra cosa la que tenía toda su atención.  
Y con cosa se refería al pavo real frente a él, tan bello y altivo como ningún ave que hubiera conocido antes.

El orgullo con el que lo miraba era lo suficiente como para picar la curiosidad del francés, el cual analizaba al aún desconocido como si fuera la criatura más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Y tú eres…? Aún no me respondes, mierda. ¿Acaso crees que estoy pintado aquí? Me debes respeto —Y como muestra de que sus palabras eran ciertas, alzó el látigo y lo hizo resonar a un lado del pavo real, amenazante y altivo como sólo él podía ser.

Esperaba asustarlo, claro, pero más que eso, ocurrió lo contrario.

Frente al caballo y la hembra pavo real que se encontraba unos metros más atrás —en silencio e inmutable—, sucedió lo impensable.

Irguiéndose lo más que podía, el pavo real alzó su larga cola de bellos colores, estirándola por completo con orgullo, sacudiendo cada pluma para que esta se estirara y diera a relucir su masculinidad en todo su esplendor.  
Y que decir de sus colores, los cuales brillaban bajo la luz del sol en tonos vivos y hermosos, demasiado perfectos. O eso pensaba Levi mientras observaba lo que el pavo le mostraba.

—Soy Eren Jaeger, el pavo real. Mira mis plumas, ¿Verdad que son hermosas? Soy el mejor ejemplar de macho que podrás encontrar en mi especie. Una oportunidad como esta no te la puedes perder —.

Una de las cejas del humano se alzó con incredulidad. ¿Acaso aquel ave estaba intentando ligárselo? ¿A él? ¿De verdad?

—Jamás podrás encontrar un pavo real tan bello y gallardo como yo. Juro protegerte, amarte y hacerte bellas crías que serán la envidia de todos los demás animales. Mírame, humano, ámame —La voz del pavo real era ronca, dominante, como si realmente pensara que mostrándose de esa forma frente a Levi pudiera causar algo.  
Algo más que risas y burlas, claro. Pero eso era un punto para él, ya que ningún animal se había declarado al francés de esa forma. Eso era tener huevos.

Eren, el pavo real, caminó rodeando al humano de estatura pequeña, viendo satisfecho como sus plumas eran tan grande como este, y más.  
Nadie podía negar que era un ejemplar realmente bello y maravilloso, el cual poseía tantas características como el mejor de esta especie.  
Y el que se mostrara de esa forma era el coqueteo máximo para animales como ellos. Incluyendo el hecho de que se moviera, danzara y se mostrara frente a su receptor de amor.  
Pero la realidad era que él es sólo un animal, mientras que el Ackerman es un humano. Uno especial, pero humano después todo.

Un bufido escapó de la boca del pelinegro en cuanto el pavo volvió a estar frente a él, observándolo con esa mirada tan…suya que tenía.

—Mira, pavo de mierda. No sé qué clase de basura tengas metida en ese cerebro del porte de una nuez que tienes, pero déjame decirte que no soy zoofílico y mis aspiraciones van más allá de tener a un puto pavo de pareja. Así que baja tus plumas y anda apartándote de mí si no quieres terminar en la olla —.

Sí, señores. El pavo había sido brutalmente rechazado por parte del humano, el cual dio media vuelta para salir del corral.  
Eso era más de lo que podía soportar para ese día.

—Hahahahahahaha el pavo fue rechazado. ¿Y así te llamas a ti mismo "pavo gallardo"? Hahahaha pavo estúpido —El caballo no tardó en reír en son de burla, provocando que Eren bajara su enorme pluma para correr y saltarle encima como momentos atrás, cuando Levi les había encontrado.

— ¡Cállate, caballo de mierda! Aniquilar, aniquilar, aniquilar —.

No otra vez.  
A estas alturas Levi terminaría por volverse loco, tomando en cuenta que este era el primer día del puto pavo en el zoológico.

¿Y así quería conquistarlo?

Sacando su látigo corrió hacia el par en cuestión, dispuesto a demostrarles que debían mantenerse en silencio y sin pelear.

Porque con Levi "El Gran Domador" nadie se metía.

—Ya valieron, Kirschtein, pavo… Nos veremos en el infierno —.

Y de no ser porque llegó Erwin Smith, hubiera sido provocada la tercera guerra mundial en el zoológico de Berlín, el cual tenía como protagonistas a un caballo estúpido, un pavo con falta de autocontrol y un humano amenazante.

Sin duda el zoológico tendría más vida de ahora en adelante, gracias a la existencia del pavo real más hermoso, valiente y gallardo del mundo. 

**Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado xD me reí un montón escribiéndolo xD y ya me muero por actualizar (?). Quisiera saber qué opinan sobre ver a Eren como un pavo real xD aunque luego veremos que sí, podrá estar junto a Levicito :'3 Fue amor a primera vista y es del bueno xD.

Sólo deben esperar y verán si Eren el pavo es capaz de conquistar a nuestro humanito especial :'3

Espero sus reviews, saludos :'3


End file.
